In recent years, resistance change memory that employs a variable resistance element as a storage element has been receiving attention as a successor candidate of flash memory. A memory cell in a resistance change memory includes a variable resistance film configured from the likes of carbon or a transition metal oxide film, for example. The variable resistance film has a resistance value that changes by applying a required voltage or current to the variable resistance film.